


Treat

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Biting, Bottom Nanase Haruka, Coming Untouched, Crossdressing, Day 3, Groping, Kinktober 2020, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Top Tachibana Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Haru bribes Makoto into staying home.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944502
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Calling all Kittie lovers 😉! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK

“Come on, Haru! Let’s go!”

There’s a grunt and a thump from the bedroom.

He pauses in his steps towards the front door and turns to look back in the direction of the bedroom. “Haru?” He receives no answer, so he walks closer. “Haru, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he grunts from behind the door.

“Are you coming?”

“No.”

He blinks. “Haru, I thought we agreed to go?”

“No, you did. I want to stay at home.”

Makoto sighs. “Really, Haru?”

“Yes.”

Reaching the door to Haru’s bedroom, he tries to open the door. “W-wait, Haru! Open the door!” It’s locked.

“If I let you in, you have to promise to stay.”

“Wha-Haru!”

“Promise.”

He sighs. “Fine.” _I’ll be able to convince him to come._

The lock clicks, but the door doesn’t open.

“Really, Haru?”

“Really.”

Rolling his eyes, Makoto opens the door. What he finds, however, freezes him in his tracks. “H-Haru? What are you doing?”

“Convincing you to stay home.” He’s posing on the bed in a mini-dress very obviously wearing lingerie underneath.

Makoto’s breath whooshes out of his lungs. “Oh.”

“Is it working?”

“U-uh…”

“Good.” He flips over onto his stomach and grabs his phone. “Come here.”

Slowly, with stuttering steps, Makoto walks over to the bed and sits down. “U-uh…”

Some music begins playing and Haru sits up. “Lay back on the bed.”

Leaning back, Makoto watching as Haru climbs on top of him. “Wh-where did you g-get this ou-outfit?”

“Nagisa got it for me a while ago. I just didn’t have a reason to wear it until today.”

“You re-really don’t wan-wanna g-go, huh?”

“Nope. We’re going to stay home, right?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Good.” Haru rocks his hips once, feeling how hard his boyfriend is. Then, he wrestles his way out of his dress.

All it takes is one look for Makoto to snap. In one instant, he has Haru pinned to the bed and connects their lips in an aggressive kiss. His hands roam the expanse of Haru’s body, exploring where warm flesh meets cool silk and lace.

Haru groans and weaves his fingers into Makoto’s hair. He arches into the touches, extremely turned on by how aggressive Makoto is being. 

Breaking the kiss to suck in some much-needed air, Makoto turns his attention to Haru’s neck. He trails wet, sloppy kisses down his neck until he reaches Haru’s collarbone. 

“Makoto, please!” He begs.

With a growl, Makoto bites down, _hard_.

Haru screams, arching even further into him and cumming. He slumps against the bed and whimpers as Makoto licks the bitemark and pulls back. He stares up at his boyfriend in a haze. “You like your treat?”

Makoto growls again. “It’s cute that you think I’m done.”

Haru groans. “Well, I guess it’s a good thing we decided not to go, huh?”

Leaning down to bite Haru again, Makoto chuckles. “You have no idea just what I’m going to do to you tonight, do you?”

“As long as we can stay home, I really don’t care.”

Makoto connects their lips again, devouring him. _Staying home isn't so bad._


End file.
